a reckless gAme - spoilerfree
by iwannabreakfree
Summary: ALISON IS A! She is alive and wants revenge, but who knows that except of you? - Jackie just arrived at Rosewood and has ugly reasons to, but nobody knows them. She will try to warn the 4 little liars some things before A makes them happen. Will she manage it on time? Will the girls trust her? [It's fan made, not spoiler. If it turns out to be true... That's how I liked the most}
1. PROLOGUE

**Hey! Sooo, here's my prologue! First chapter soon… For those who don't understand: A chapter might have one or more P.O.V. but this prologue won't say whose P.O.V. it is, you'll know only if you keep reading. Hope you like it, reviews and favorites will contribute for posting next chapter faster!**

PROLOGUE

"Hello?" the voice said on the phone

"Yes?"

"Things got worse."

"How bad is it?" I asked. By this point, I could recognize it was Ali's voice.

"I need you"

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

I turned off the phone and put it on my pocket. My house was empty but I stood there paying attention to any noise before I could pack my things.

"Here you are!" I said to myself as I found a black bag in the closet. I took it and and left the corridor. "Clothes, phone, laptop, money… Should I take the red and black coats?" I thought, remembering of the last things she told me. I wrote a note with apologies for my parents and went to the train station.

It's 6:15. The timetable says next trip to my destiny leaves in 20 minutes. In the ticket office, there was no line so I've got all I needed (tickets and chewing gum) and sat next to the timetable. I grabbed a note Ali left for me years ago and read it:

Jackie,

I'll be very clear: you do whatever I say. If not, you'll be under the same spell they are. Come when needed:

US-5 road, mile 18 (15 miles from Rosewood, Pennsylvania).

Kisses!

-A

#####

"Oh god, Jackie! Is that you? I was so worried! Where are you?!" my mom cried out at the phone. It's been an hour since I left, she must have arrived at home and read my note.

"Yes, mom. I'm alright. Really. I'll be back as soon as I can. No, I'm not sure when this will be." I tried to calm her down. "I'm seventeen now. I can do this things"

"Where are you, honey? I'm going to get you" she said, serious now.

"I'm on my way. And I need to turn off my phone. Love you!"

"No! Wait –" I hang up and put my mobile in my bag. My train will arrive in 20 minutes and I start relaxing again. I'll deal with my mom when I'm back. In my sleep, I dreamed with one of the lasts chats I had with Alison.

"_I need to leave" she said one night. She was looking at me very serious, like I've only saw her a few times._

"_I don't get it."_

"_Of course. You wouldn't understand." She stared now at the distance, like daydreaming, probably regretting saying that to me. "But I'll need you"_

"_Okay" I said, not knowing what that would mean._

**YAY! What do you think? For those who are totally lost: this is a character I made up and it's not in the book/tv serie, so don't even try to figure out the rest of the information about her. Ps: this last part is a memory. There will be lots of them in the story! (: don't forget to review! Pss: SORRY THE SHORT CHAPTER! I PROMESS THE NEXT ONES WILL BE LONGER! Psss: don't forget to vote on the poll!**


	2. Chapter 1

**New chapter! Hope you guys like it. So, do you prefer only one P.O.V. pro chapter? Vote on my poll! Sorry about last very short chapter though. If you are not getting the story, you have 2 options: 1. Keep reading and/or 2. Ask me in private messages or reviews! Ps: I love reviews! Favorite me or my story to be up to date with this fan fiction!**

SPENCER's P.O.V.

I entered the classroom and sat at the first desk, putting my black _chanel _bag by my feet. As I take out my material, I see my mobile vibrating. It's Melissa. I hesitate a bit but I get the call.

"Hello?" I whisper at the phone.

"Spence! Oh god, why didn't you answer my calls?!" she seemed worried. _What could it be?_

"Melissa, I just arrived at school! Actually, my class is beginning in a minute. Can we talk later?"

I heard a deep breath and finally an answer "Spence. This is important. Meet you in ten minutes in the _café _next home." And before I could answer anything, she hung up.

I stared my hands for a while trying to figure out what could it be, that my older sister got worried about. Then I tried to make excuses not to go. It was useless. After some time of thinking, I got everything inside my bag and left silently, while my teacher was reading the newspaper. I left the school and drove my car where she said we should meet.

ARIA's P.O.V.

"Thank you for the ride, mom" I said and left the car. I entered the school without hurry, even though I was late for class, and finished my cappuccino just before I entered the classroom. Sneaking in to the last desk, and pretending I was there the whole time was not hard. My English teacher, Mr. Fitz, was copying something in the board and didn't notice my arrival.

I started daydreaming and doing random doodles in my notebook, when a _paper plane _arrived at my desk. I looked around to see who sent it, but everyone was too busy copying the board.

I look at it again. It was a white paper with some red doodles. No, not doodles. A message hidden in the middle of the paper. I open the plane and read what's there.

"_Good friends take care of their friends. Thanks god I'm not a friend! Or am I…? –A"_

My eyes go up again, but can't identify who sent it. I read it again and again until I know it by heart. Everytime I read it my heart races and my hands sweat. _"Or am I?"_

The bell rings and I put the folded message in my jean's pocket. I rush out of the class, avoiding the teacher's sigh.

**Sorry it is so small **** Next chapter is longer and is done, but I'll wait I get enough favorites/views/reviews/followers/poll-answers to post next! Don't forget to do all this things! **


	3. Chapter 2

**New chapter! This one longer (: Don't forget to review, give your opinion or ask for help. Post next chapter as soon as it is done! Xoxo, have a good read! OMG GUYS I JUST REALIZED MY NEW CHARACTER ALREADY IS IN PLL! LIKE THE SAME NAME! SO THIS GIRL IS MINE! SHE MAY HAVE BEEN NAMED, BUT I MADE HER UP! SORRY ABOUT THAT **

HANNA's P.O.V.

"Got plans for the weekend?" I hear Caleb saying.

"Uh?" I realize he's talking to me "Oh… Well, I was going to the mall with Emily on Sunday…"

"Yeah…" He says, a little unconvinced. "Something is up, Han. I can read your expression, you know."

We were in the benches, on the outside of Rosewood Day, enjoying our free time between classes. It was nearly 10 am and the day was sunny. It's a normal midsummer day, when Valentines spend their time between kisses and the Spring Ball arrangements, except for one thing, that was going to happen right now.

"It's nothing. Really!" But he still expect a longer answer. "It's just that…" my voice fades away.

Next to us, a blonde girl parks her silver i30 and goes up the stairs that lead to the school hall. No, she wasn't blonde. Her hair was _golden. _She was tall and was wearing a cute pink dress with cute flower-pattern shoes. No, she wasn't just tall. Her size was _perfect_. And she wasn't wearing cute stuff. The clothes were _fitting_ her body. There were hundreds of blonde, rich and hot girls attending to this school, but this one… Nobody ever saw this girl in the school, and what was creepier was the how much she reminded me of Alison. _That perfect bitch._

"Do you know that girl?" Caleb asks and I guess he's talking about the same one I was glaring at.

"_Dunno_" I say quietly "Pretty familiar, though."

"Why would someone go to a new school in the middle of the semester?! That's ridiculous!" he says and that's when I wake up. I know what's happening. I should have known.

"There must be an ugly reason behind this pretty face" I say, looking trough his eyes and hope he gets the message.

"I'll do some research" He stands up and get his bag "See you later sweetie." And after a short kiss, I watch him go away. His image gets tiny when he isn't near and all I can think is: _Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone. Don't leave…_

EMILY's P.O.V.

I was running home. I could feel the air on my tanned skin. I could see every insect in every plant. When I run, I am free. My body changes, and so does my mind. I enjoy running, and I run home everyday. As I approach to the new apartment (we've been living here since my house was destroyed), I slow down and put my earphones away. My Ipod goes inside my bag and the keys go out. I take the elevator and I go all alone. When I arrive, I unlock the door and go check if there's food in the kitchen. I find a note:

_I'm at the office. Spencer called. So did hanna. Something wrong? Come pick me up at 12am and we can have lunch! Call me (: love you, mom._

I check the kitchen clock, 11:05. I go to my room and take a fast shower. When fully dressed, I turn on my notebook and try to communicate with the girls. Only Aria is online. I look at the laptops watch, 11:30.

"_Aria?" _I send her.

"_Hi!"_

"_Spence and Han called. Do you know what it could be?"_

"_I don't know why THEY called you, but I know a good reason to do it!" _she answers quickly. As I don't text back, she continues, "_It seems like A wants us to find her. She sent me a note today in English class… Seemed like a hint."_

"_During class? Are you sure it isn't a prank?" _I was writing like crazy now.

"_Nobody noticed it. I have it in my locker. But I'm not sure if it was mean to me. Looks like only me could answer that question…"_

I was about to ask her what she was talking about when my mobile vibrated. My mom wanted to know if I was going and why didn't I call her. I said goodbye to my friend and left the house. But I would never imagine what I met in my way to the police office.

JACKIE's P.O.V.

I parked my rented car –well, the car was rented for me –around the corner of my new neighborhood. I looked at the old-fashioned houses –or should I say mansions? –and felt amused.

I've been in the A lair yesterday, where I found everything I needed: the car, the clothes and _lots _of keys. I got an address book with names of people I should trust and should not. My friend wasn't there, but left me a note saying I should stay at her place.

I recognized Alison's old house. It was gigantic for only one single girl like me. I remembered pictures she had in her lake house, of their family in this garden.

After sometime of contemplation and nostalgia, I take my bag –I mean, the bag left for me –and _my_ bag –the one I did –and went in the house. And the first thing I saw, was a picture of the family in the lake house. It was one of the first summers she would hang out with me. And I suddenly remembered something.

"_Do you want know my house?" she said once, when we were having a sleepover after a party._

"_Yeah. We really should meet during the year. I can't believe that in a couple days, summer will be over and you'll get back to rosewood" I said._

"_I'll go to my little gold-town and you'll stay here, in your just-as-boring-as-mine town" She completed._

"_We should do it more often. Like, you could stay here in your lake house every holyday" I suggested._

"_Sure!" she said and stayed in silence for a while. "You know, I don't want to be alone at this game"_

"_We'll play together then. Everyone wants our friendship, but they seem to be only playing along. They don't know what being a friend means."_

"_And you are the only one that understands me. But I can't meet you during the week!"_

"_I know! It's horrible!" I was almost screaming. We stayed in silence again until she talked:_

"_We really need to find more people. Our kind of people"_

"_If you find some, will I get to know them?"_

"_Yes. And so will I, if you do."_

"_Deal."_

"_Deal."_

And just as it came, the dejavu left. And I was again at the victorian house Alison and her family lived until some years ago. _We really need to find more people, _she said. _Our kind of people, _she said. And only then, I realized what she's been telling me since we were friends. _I don't want to be alone in this game, _she said. _We'll play together then,_ the young, stupid, reckless me said.


	4. Chapter3

**HAVE YOU SEEN PLL HALLOWEEN'S EPISODE?! OMFG! (If you haven't watched don't worry because my fanfic does not relate to it. Actually, it happens in September, I think.) First of all, I won't be able to write this weekend, so I've wrote this chapter during the week and will publish it Saturday or Sunday. It's not long but it's all I have for until Monday (and it's pretty revealing!). Sorry guys, next week we go back to our normal pace (one chapter pro day). Hope you like it **

SPENCER's P.O.V.

As I entered the _café _I could see my sister in the back of the place, in our usual corner, drinking tea on her own. She was some years older than me and has moved to Philadelphia. She was staying the week in our parent's house (where I live right now) and was doing her work here. I'm not sure what brought her here to rosewood, but what I really want to know is what brought me to this urgent meeting.

"Hi." I say and sit next to her, as ordering a _decaffeinato. _"Why are we here?"

"Spence," she says, finally bringing her face up and staring at me "I think –I think she's back"

She breathes deep and we stay in silent. That sentence was enough to say million of things, bring up billions of memories and warn me even more.

"You mean…"

"Yes." She confirmed. She knows who I am thinking about. "I've… I've seen things. Today." We both stayed quiet again.

"Are you sure? Because I've been through a lot, and I know this feeling of having –"

"I saw her, Spence!" she said, almost screaming. "Blond, tall, hot and totally perfect? We all have seen her in our nightmares, we know how she looks like!"

I tried to stay calm, it wasn't easy. _She doesn't know about A, about the messages, about the tries of killing us. Nothing. She doesn't even know what this news may mean. _Ok, that's not helping me to be calm. "Have you seen her face?"

"I didn't need to. Look, I heard she's at Rosewood day. You have to go there, check if it's her. You have to!"

"Melissa! You're scaring me! I thought Ali was really here! She's blond, not dumb! You know that bitch, do you think that after all this, she would come back to light? To people who knew her? At her old school?! Come on!" I said and got up. I can't believe it! She wasted my time to say nothing? To scare me? I suddenly remembered why I can't stand Melissa. "Look, for if you haven't noticed, half of the Rosewood's population is blond and hot. I'm very upset right now, do you want to freak me out?" I pay our coffees and get my bag.

"Sorry… It's just that… I was scared. I felt like I had to warn you." She said, sincerely.

"Sure. You must be sick. Go home now, mom will take care of you."

We went together outside and before I can leave she asks: "Please, don't think I'm crazy. I'm not like you. These things wouldn't drive me crazy. She was just as mean with me, as she was with you."

"You know nothing, Melissa. And stop acting like you do!" I yell, very angry now. She had no right to threat me like a crazy girl who hasn't lived enough! I leave and I can't bother to drive my car to school. I just walk around, with nowhere to go until I get lost. Wondering where I am, I try to call Emily again. I've called her on my way to the _café _because she usually works there on Mondays mornings (she studied in a different time than the rest of us), but she didn't get my call. No answer.

The girls were at school, and my only option was going for Toby. Our relation kind of cool right now, but I couldn't stay here the whole morning. So I called him, afraid of what I would hear.

ARIA's P.O.V.

It's 12:30 and I'm on our usual table at the outside of Rosewood Day. It's the usual time when we have a little break and I meet with my friends. The unusual, is that I was eating alone.

And so I was almost finishing my sandwich when Hanna rushed out of the building and sat next to me.

"Bad news!" she said but then stopped. "Where are the girls?"

"Me too. Oh, Emily is in class right now and I haven't seen Spence yet."

"That's weird. But ok, I'll tell you. Or you want to talk first?"

"Go on." I say and finish my _Gatorade_.

"Have you seen that new girl?" she whispers.

"Who?"

"Blond, fit, hot, pretty. Actually, she's more than that. She's _perfect_. Doesn't that remind you of someone?" she says and notices my look.

"Are you talking about her?" I say and she follows my eyes. A girl was leaving the building with a cupcake from the school cafeteria and was looking for a place. Hanna was right: she was _perfect._

"Yes. Alison." I whisper back. We turn our faces back to the table. "You don't think they are related right?"

"Caleb is doing some research, but yes, I do think there's something weird there."

"Let's find out!" I answer and catch the girl's attention, asking if she would like to join us. She thanks us and sit next to Hanna.

"So, what's your name?" I ask, because Hanna was still couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm Jackie!" she said cheerful. "Well, that's how people call me. How about you?"

"I'm Aria and this is Han." Somehow she didn't seem surprised with our answer, like it was obvious.

"May I ask you a question?" Hanna said, before I could stop her. "Why are you here?"

"Sorry?" the new girl chokes with surprise. I kick Hanna's leg. "Oh, you mean in Rosewood Day? Well, I used to live around here, in this other town you probably don't know. And there was only one school, that wasn't a good one. So I found this one, and now I'm living here. At least for sometime."

"Cool! Sorry, what did you say your hometown's name was?" I ask, trying to fix the mess Hanna did.

"I didn't." she said, quite cold.

"I bet you are very smart then, aren't you?" Hanna kept teasing her.

"Let's say they are pretty dumb" and she laughed. So did I, but Hanna was not in her mood.

"Well, I hope you like this school! Have you met someone else yet?" I ask, innocently.

"No, you're the first friends I have around here." She smiled. Something about that sentence made me uncomfortable. _Friends, _she said. I remembered it. A's last letter! _"Thanks god I'm not a friend. Or am I?"_

So maybe, Ali wasn't talking about the girls. Or me. Maybe she was warning us, about this girl who calls herself a "friend". But why would A do that?

The conversation kept going normally and even Hanna backed off. When the bell rung, she thanked us again and ran in the school.

"You don't trust her?" I tell her, finally.

"I never trust someone who looks so much like Ali. Have you seen how she threw all her charm on us, making her look cute?" and I say no, because I honestly didn't. Maybe that's why she was so vigilant. "But you were about to say something. About A, remember?"

I show her the note that came with the paper plane. And as she gives it back, I start talking.

"At first I thought that maybe… maybe someone who I called a friend was on A's side. But why to me that note? Maybe it is someone who only I trust, I thought. And maybe she was talking about me, I realized. She may mean that I haven't been a good friend to someone. But have you seen how she called us her _friends?! _Maybe it's all about her!" she doesn't say anything so I finish. "Well, any of these theories may be possible. Even all of them."

"I think you should stay very alert, to any of these possibilities. None of them is good."

"That's right. Thank you, Han. Well, I have Mathematics now." I say and take my vintage bag and walk back in to the school.

"So do I."She says by my side and we walk together to class.

**END OF CHAPT'! So this one clarifies a bit what's going on in this town. PS: the spoby thing will not go on like the tv series (there isn't any on the book ****), because I am the mean writer and I'll do MEAN things to your OTP! MUAHAHAHAHA! I feel so good right now (writer feels). Remember: PM, favorites, follows and reviews are always welcome and may rush my writing! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys! I didn't touch my computer this weekend (uhm I also forgot to post) but here's a new chapter! I swear I'll try to post often. But I'm also thinking about another fanfiction… By the way, before you keep reading go follow me on instagram ( fabfandom) and tumblr ( .com) and only if you are already following me in one of these add me on kik ( fabulousfandom) or bbm (28AAA726). The last ones are for communication with fans so if you don't love my fanfics (which it's probably true to everyone) don't bother to contact me! Have a nice read (:**

HANNA's P.O.V.

Math's class seemed to be short, which is unusual. But I spent the whole time chatting with my amazing and hot boyfriend, Caleb, who was supporting me in this tense situation.

"_I found something out" _he said in a What'sApp. "_She's called Jaqueline Trending. Her family is from some place near here, less than an hour in train. Apparently she came alone and that was probably her car."_

"_Wow! You're a genius." _I typed back _"Interesting… but why would she come alone?"_

"_I don't know. It's weird, right?"_.

"_She sat with us at lunch. She calls her self 'Jackie'. I don't like her. But I'll try to socialize more with her. It won't be hard, she assumed we were friends!"_

"_Interesting. I'll keep an eye on her, so will you. Something on that girl annoys me."_

"_Okay. And I hope 'annoys' doesn't mean 'makes me desire her body so bad even if I have a girlfriend'."_

"_Just because any boy would fall for her doesn't mean I would. You are so much better than her, honey." _I read and automatically smiled. Here's another reason for my love for Caleb. I've been lame and fat and became dumb and hot but now, I learned to be cool and pretty (at least I think I am) and Caleb will always say I perfect just the way I am. Since I started dating him, I don't have the feel of needing to be skinnier or cooler or popular. He controls my feelings about myself and I have to admit, I'm better now.

The bell rang and announced there was only one period left. "_I love you, Cal. Talk to you later" _I wrote and went out of the classroom. I didn't even notice Aria calling my name as I ran down the corridor. I had P.E. so I went to the Dressing Room.

###

I sneaked in quietly and went to a hidden space between lockers. I wouldn't risk to be seen almost naked by any girl of my class, and less now that this new girl who's strangely connected to Alison arrived.

As I dress sporty I hear laughs coming from the door. Then voices.

"Where are you living here in Rosewood?" said the first voice, which could only be Naomi, an old enemy of mine.

"It's an old house, very big. But that doesn't help, does it? You all live in mansions!" the second voice, who I recognized as Jackie answered and laughed. "The postal-box says DiLaurentis, that's the only difference between my house and the others."

It became silent. The other people stopped changing clothes and were probably staring at each other. I couldn't blame her. I was also devastated by that information. _Ali's old house? That is _very_ creepy._

"You mean Ali's old house?" a very high voice broke the silence, but I'm not sure who it was. "A girl died there!"  
"Oh my… Really?!" Jackie said, more confused than surprised. "That's why it was so cheap! I can't believe it!"

"You need to leave that house. You can stay at my place or whatever. Just… Don't be there." Naomi said, worried. For the first time I had to agree with her, staying in that old house wouldn't be any good.

"Okay, _now _you're freaking me out. Don't worry, I'll be okay. But thanks for the offer. I'll accept it when I need it." She promised. She sounded so confident, how could someone be like that after that kind of information?

The other two girls agreed and left. At that point, I realized I've been eavesdropping all that time. Of course it wasn't on purpose. But I wouldn't interrupt that conversation.

When I was sure I was alone, I left my hiding place and finished putting everything on my bag (I stopped when the girls came in.) I hear a beep of my phone and check the messages:

_Overhearing conversations is not very nice of you. Why don't you simply ask me? You know I'm an open book for you, Han. –A_

I read and immediately looked around. Nobody but me. The phone didn't tell me who sent it either. But if the message was right, I might answer it. And so did I: _"Why is she here? Why would you know the answers? Why would you help me?!"_

Some second's after that a new message came:

_Not here, not now. Personally. And about the last one, well… You've always been my favorite, haven't you? –A_

This message scared me even more. She wanted to _meet _me. I froze. That wouldn't be good. _Her favorite?, _I thought. _She was with me just as mean as with the others!_

But deep there in my mind, I remembered every bad memory I had with Alison. I don't know why, since this person couldn't be Ali. But she used to do the same thing. She did horrible things and after it all she would add how much she loved me. _Liar._

EMILY's P.O.V.

"_Capuccino, s'il vous plait" _said a voice next to me. I turned around to see who it was and found Hanna Marin, my best friend since she was young. The _Café _where I work was full but I managed sneaking out with my friend while nobody was looking. We sat on the bench next to the door. The day was sunny and I enjoyed that moment to warm up my body.

"And the drink?" she teased me.

"Can you hurry? I've got a job to do!" I said, impatiently.

"Where do I start? Oh yeah there's someone new. Blond, tall, hot, sweet and… _Perfect" _she said and whispered the last word.

"What are you trying to say? Seriously Han, it took a long time for us to get over Ali and now you come and say that –"

"This is serious, Em!" she interrupted me. "We've been investigating. Me, Aria and Caleb… He's probably still looking for information. Want the feedback?"

"Can you stop being so mysterious?!"

"Calm down! Okay… She looks a lot like Ali. Like too much. Her name is Jackie, she just arrived here at Rosewood but she used to live with her family in a little town not far from here. She came alone apparently. Me and Aria… She sat with us at lunch. Nice girl… But I still don't know why would she just come in the middle of the semester! There must be a reason."

I thought about her words. Ali was also my best friend and kept lots of secrets of mine. She disappeared years ago and also her body was found later, but someone that knows as much as her is alive, and makes my life a living hell.

"That's weird. But she doesn't seem that dangerous."

"You know the creepy part? She's living in Ali's old house." She said with wide eyes. We stood in silence, trying to think of something, but all we could think about was Alison DiLaurentis.

A _beep _surprised us. It was my mobile alerting me of a message. It was Spencer's. I opened it and read it aloud:

_New girl, looks like Ali. What do you think? Melissa is worried. Call the girls, we gotta meet. Tonight?_

I shared a look with Hannah who instantly called Aria, while I answered Spencer. The meeting was taking place tonight at Spencer's house.

###

I enter the ceiling and find my three best friends chatting. As they realize I arrived I am arrived to join the conversation.

"Guys, I know this is important, but I don't have much time."

"Okay, so let's hurry." Spencer said and sat on the sofa.

"Today, before I had lunch and after I talked to Aria, I rode my bike to the police station, to meet my mom." I started "And when I realized I was in this Neighborhood. As I passed by Ali's house I saw… I saw a girl. I didn't see her face but she fitted to the descriptions Han gave me of this new girl…"

"Jackie." Aria completed.

"Yeah." I said and continued "So, I found it pretty weird but I couldn't just stay there, so I kept riding my bike. So, before I came here I was talking with my mom about this new girl if she knew anything. She found it pretty weird about her appearance and said that before I make any friendship she'll check information about her. After that car… Well, she's very worried about me."

"That's great!" Hanna said "We'll get to know more about her and she won't even know why!"

"Uhm, Han?" said Aria "Can you not scream? She lives in the next door!"

"Wait a moment…" Spencer seemed to awake of a dream. "What about being the nice neighbor my mom would like me to be and go welcome her?"

We all looked at each other.

"I'll take some cookies. We're leaving." Hannah said and left the room.

**End of chpt 4! This chapter should have 3 P.O.V.s but it is long enough, and next chapt we'll be kinda short… ohh who cares! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**


End file.
